


Team CNEM

by romantorchwick



Category: RWBY
Genre: Foul Language, High School AU, Mercury's A Little Shit, More Characters Will Eventually Be Added, Neo Is Mute, Self Indulgent Ship Hinted At, Too Many Interactions To List
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6890461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romantorchwick/pseuds/romantorchwick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Classroom AU inspired by a friend of mine where Team CNEM (cinnamon) are high school students and Roman is their... "caretaker".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team CNEM

Mr. Oobleck sighed, dropping his chalk back down onto its tray. “Miss Politan, if you’re going to show up and not pay attention, why bother showing up?”

Neo sat up at that, eyes half shut in sleep. She cocked her head to the side, pondering, then shrugged. She pushed her chair back from the desk and jumped up, skipping towards the door. Oobleck just obliged in opening the door for her as she walked out with a wave and a smile. He sighed, shutting the door after her and resuming his lesson.

Mercury’s jaw was dropped, and he stared after Neo as she flounced past the classroom windows. He stood up and asked smugly, “Hey, if she’s allowed to go, can I-” 

“No, Mister Black, please sit back down.” Oobleck replied, not turning around to pay him any attention.

Neo stuck her tongue out at Mercury as she passed. “Did- did you see that?? She’s-”

“Taunting you, Mercury. Don’t pay her any mind.” he shook his head, trying to concentrate on his lesson plan.

“Merc hasn’t got much of a mind to pay, anyways..” Emerald muttered across the class to her friend Cinder. They both laughed.

Mercury sat back down, grumbling, and set back to annoying his desk partner. It didn’t last long- they weren’t paying him any attention and he was restless.  
“Hey, how about we-”

“If you want to leave so badly, Mister Black,” Oobleck almost shouted, out of patience by now. “Then I’ll have you sent to the office. Then we can call your..” He pondered for a second, looking for the right word. “.. friend to come speak to the principal again.”

Mercury shrugged. “Fine by me,” he grinned. “He loves those talks.” He stood and headed for the door, attempting to high five Cinder as he walked past. She gave him nothing but an eyeroll- she was the one actually trying to get the work done- and Emerald merely frowned and stuck her tongue out.

Mr. Oobleck sighed, punching in the office numbers to the phone on the wall. He explained the situation quickly, by saying, “Mercury Black is not headed your way,” which was how it usually went. Kick him out of class to go to the office, send someone to actually bring him to the office. It usually didn’t work, but they had hired a new teacher to do the job this time.  
\--------------------------------------------------------

Mercury sat at one of the tables in the cafeteria with Neo and a couple of other students who had skipped class; he was still bored, but at least he wasn’t in class. Neo had been playing charades- which no one was guessing; she was too good at it- when she suddenly stopped and sat back down.

“Hey kid,” a raspy voice declared. “Shouldn’t you be somewhere?” 

Mercury shrugged and made a confused face at his friends, then turned around slowly to face who spoke.

“Ah, new face on the get-Mercury’s-ass-to-the-office squad!” he raised his arms in mock excitement. “Let’s hear it for Mr. Branwen, everyone!” he began slow clapping.

Neo put her face in her hands, crossing her eyes and puffing out her cheeks. 

“Neo, please, that’s immature.” Mercury laughed.

Qrow rolled his eyes- already he was fed up with teenagers- and grabbed Mercury by the shirt collar. “I don’t have the patience for this. Let’s go.”

“Wha- hey!” Mercury pulled away trying to get loose. 

Qrow turned his gaze to Neo, holding out his hand. “Now, are you going to come without complaining?”

Head still in her hands, Neo sighed. She shrugged, signing that these people were boring anyways, and took his hand, standing up from the table. 

“Your friends will be meeting us in the office,” Branwen explained on the short trip there. 

Why? Neo signed. 

“Hell if I know, they just send me to round you punks up.” Qrow chuckled. He opened the office door and ushered them inside, pointing to the principal’s office.

They grudgingly obeyed- in Mercury’s case anyways- and opened the door to see not only Cinder and Emerald sitting with Professor Ozpin, but also a very annoyed looking Roman Torchwick.

“Well Neo, we’re fucked, aren’t we?” he said in a mocking tone. None of what they did here mattered to Roman, but his annoyance was a mild thing for Mercury to deal with.

Roman rolled his eyes. “Shut your mouth and sit your ass down. I want to know why I was dragged out here for the second time this week.” he glared at the principal.

Ozpin sighed patiently. He’d stopped lecturing Mercury on swearing after meeting Roman and sitting through- what must have been to him- a civil conversation.

Mercury made a face at Roman and sat down in the empty chair.

“Now, to make things short, Mercury has been kicked out of almost every class this week, Neo just doesn’t show up, and when she does, she doesn’t pay attention. Several students have reported missing items, blaming Emerald to be taking them. And Cinder..” Cinder smirked at mention of her name, a look in her eyes that said ‘I have no clue what you’re talking about’. He sighed. “Cinder set fire to one of the school bathrooms. Again.” She replied to this by beaming at Roman, as if he should be proud.

Roman blinked. “And?”

“And?” Ozpin exhaled in disbelief. “Do you have any idea how serious this is? This is a school, Mr. Torchwick!”

Mercury snorted. “Mr. Torchwick, what a riot..”

Roman smacked Mercury upside the head. “So what, you want them gone? Because I don’t want to deal with them, I’m busy.”

“I’d like for you to keep your… kids, in check.” Ozpin doubted he had any relation to these kids, in fact, he was technically only responsible for Neo, although he was far too young for her to actually be his. The others had merely adopted him as someone to deal with their teacher problems, which, was something that helped absolutely no one involved. “What was it you said your job was, anyways?”

“I’m a professional,” he winked, leaning back in his chair.

“That means he’s a hooker,” Emerald mumbled to Neo.

A glare flashed in Roman’s eyes. “Pawn artist, Emerald. Not my fault you’re too dumb to understand what that means.”

“That’s not what the guy you brought home last night saaiiidd..” Cinder chimed in, resulting in a laugh from Mercury.

“Weren’t we talking about you trying to blow up a bathroom?” he spat back. “Someone’s going to get grounded if she keeps that up.”

Cinder stared at him in disbelief for a second, then laughed. “Oh, no I’m not.”

Roman shrugged. “Fine, less work for me.”  
Ozpin stared, not sure what to make of the situation, deciding he didn’t want to get involved. “Dismissed..” he said in a defeated tone, rubbing his temples.


End file.
